


Ella (no) danza sola

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Quarantink [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Quarantink, kinda commemorative, nostalgic, not sad but not happy either?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Tracy knows that it's not the same, but still, sometimes...
Series: Quarantink [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ella (no) danza sola

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dance
> 
> Partly inspired by: [They dance alone - Sting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS_bN5ECJTI)  
> (Title taken from the spanish version for obvious grammatical reasons)

She knows that it's not the same. That it's nothing like the roaring of the crowd, coming deafeningly loud from the stands surrounding you, nothing like the icy stare of the judges, ready to tear you down, or the round spotlight following you across the ice, suggestive darkness all around. She knows, but still, sometimes - when the day is drawing to an end and the only one left to keep her company in the building is the janitor, way too many layers of walls away to hear the scraping of her blades - she takes the ice. She doesn't need no music, her own humming of old melodies the only soundtrack necessary. She just closes her eyes, and lets her feet go, move with imprinted muscle memory that will never leave her, just like the feeling of his silhouette right by her side. It's not the same, but imagining it is as close as she can go. Because even with a warm crowd, a pretty dress, colourful lights and music, it would still be far from what it used to be. When his flame was burning bright next to her.


End file.
